Halloween 2011
handcuffed to a tree.]] "Halloween 2011" is the thirty-second episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired October 31, 2011. Dates: October 29, 2011 October 31, 2011 Preceded By: Fall 2011 Followed By: All American Label November 2011 Synopsis The episode starts with the ward Halloween party held at the Church Building on October 29th. Jeremy Glenn has handcuffed John Wright with Jodi Reed's handcuffs. Jeremy holds John at gunpoint with a small water gun to keep him him from retaliating. Jeremy leads John to a tree outside the front entrance, and with a little help from Dallin Earl, he handcuffs him to the tree. Jeremy taunts John by dropping the key on the ground and saying, "Oops, where'd it go?" He then drops it in a bush. Dallin suggests they bind his feet or gag John. Travis Neal tries to gag John with his hat, but John just spits it out. covered by a curtain.]] A bunch of little kids surround John and try to help him escape. John is finally freed, and it's then they realize that you actually don't need the key to unlock the handcuffs. Jeremy and Travis go into the gym in the church. They find Melinda Farrell on the stage. Someone had taken her costume, and she's using a curtain to completely cover herself. She threatens Travis by saying if he puts the video on YouTube, she'll slice his throat in half. After the ward Halloween party, Dallin, Jeremy, Travis, and Jaren Garff go to Sabrina McGinnis' Halloween party at her house in Alamo. Dallin messes around with a fake, severed hand by sticking it in his sleeve and tries to use it as a hand. After the party, Dallin, Jaren, Jeremy, Sabrina, and Travis mess around with some whoopie cushions. playing with a fake severed hand at Sabrina McGinnis' Halloween party.]] The episode then cuts to Halloween night. It's also a Teacher Work Day, so they have no school all day. Teddy Wright and Jaren stick Dallin in a garbage bin and rolls him around in the street. Some drunk guys walk by and ask if they can put their empty beer bottles in the bin. Dallin pops out, scaring them. Dallin tries to get out, but nearly tips the bin in the process. One of the drunk guys starts lecturing them to not mess around too much. They then go trick-or-treating with some other people. At one point, Jaren gets on Dallin's shoulders and they walk down the street. They go up to a doorstep like this, surprising the guy at the door. and Dallin Earl trick-or-treating.]] People In This Episode * Jeremy Glenn * Dallin Earl * John Wright * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Teddy Wright * Jeff Reed * Jodi Reed * Melinda "Fij" Farrell * Sabrina McGinnis * Alyssa Coons * Robi Aplanalp Locations * The Church Building, Danville, California * Sabrina's House, Alamo, California * Danville, California Trivia * The second "Halloween" episode. * The fifth Holiday Episode. * This second Music Tribute episode. All the music in this episode is by Coldplay. * The video of John Wright being handcuffed to the tree can be seen five years later in "The Seven-Year-Old Honey". Featured Music * "Cemeteries of London" by Coldplay * "Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall" by Coldplay Category:Episodes